The present invention relates to a toothbrush holder. More specifically this invention relates to a portable toothbrush holder for sanitarily holding a toothbrush, and protecting the bristles.
Toothbrushes have become an important device for maintaining oral hygiene, and preventing diseases of the gums and teeth. Due to their intra-oral use, it is important to maintain sanitation, and prevent contact with potential disease and bacteria covered surfaces found around a lavatory basin wherein one would typically use a toothbrush. Often, the toothbrush is laid upon the rim of a lavatory basin, which allows contact of the bristle portion of the brush with the surface of the lavatory basin, providing for the transfer of bacteria from the basin surface to the brush, and subsequently, to the users mouth. Furthermore, due to the design of most toothbrushes, they are prone to falling off surfaces such as the lavatory basin, and coming in contact with the floor, which is another highly potential bacterial carrier.
In addition to possible contamination resulting from simply resting a toothbrush on a counter or basin, over time the bristle elements of the brush may become deformed, or worn from repeated falls from the basin, and possible breakage of the toothbrush may result, shortening the useful life for the toothbrush.
A toothbrush is routinely taken along on trips so that oral hygiene can be continued while away from home. During travel, the toothbrush is usually protected by a travel container. To conserve space, the travel container closely conforms to the external shape of the toothbrush. Once at the destination, the toothbrush is removed from the travel container and stored, often on the lavatory basin itself, resulting in exposure to unknown and possibly unsanitary bacteria or disease. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings in providing a portable toothbrush stand that is simple to manufacture and allows for the sanitary protection of a toothbrush.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises a portable toothbrush holder, suitable for home use or travel, whereby a toothbrush can be held in a clean environment with the bristles of the brush exposed for drying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a sanitary means of holding a toothbrush, upon a surface being a high potential bacterial carrier such as a lavatory basin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact, easily transportable means of holding a toothbrush sanitarily for use in travel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder which affords less susceptibility to contamination and damage of toothbrush bristles attributed to falling off a lavatory sink basin onto the floor.
A further object of the invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder for preventing the contamination and deformation of toothbrush bristles, that is both economic and simple to manufacture.
The foregoing objects of the present invention are accomplished in the preferred embodiment of the invention by a generally planar toothbrush holder, comprised of a predetermined polymer such as acrylic, and having a predefined shape with at least one linear edge, or in the alternative, at least two corresponding points for resting on a surface such as a counter or sink basin. The toothbrush holder further comprises one or more holes there through for the passage of a toothbrush handle. When the toothbrush is stored, the distal end of the toothbrush handle rests upon the surface such as a counter or lavatory basin, while the bristle end of the toothbrush is elevated off the counter surface due to the propping action of the toothbrush holder, positioned proximate to the bristle end of the toothbrush.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.